berringslandfandomcom-20200213-history
Graham Boyd
Boyd Family In 1849, Craig Boyd I, a Scot who had been living in France, settled in New Caledonia as part of a mission to colonize the island. In 1852, Craig started a general store in an isolated logging town which later became an important farming town and trade stop. In 1860, Craig married a French woman with which he had only one child, Craig Boyd II, before he died in 1863 of a heart attack. Born October 18, 1861 in Gilberton, New Caledonia, Craig Boyd II expanded his father's business to five stores by 1900. In 1887, Craig II married an Irish woman named Caitlin Breckenridge, whose father owned a brewery. In 1900 when the couple inherited the brewery, they purchased a sizeable farm to supply the brewery. On September 5, 1893, the couple had two children, twins: Craig Boyd III and Caitlin Boyd Jr. Craig II and Caitlin I were killed on January 2, 1903 while riding through the countryside by Francophone resistors to British rule. Caitlin Boyd Jr. was sailing home from Ireland by way of Cape Horn on November 10, 1914. At some point the ship was sunk by German ships and Caitlin was declared dead on January 3, 1915 when the yacht never arrived home. Craig Boyd III joined the Berringsland Army in August 1914 at the outbreak of World War I. He served galliantly in several theatres of war until losing his right arm in the Battle of Jerusalem (December 1917), While in hospital in Jerusalem, Craig fell in love with a Jewish nurse, named Shiri Bat-Dovid, and they were married on January 18, 1919. Soon after arrival in New Caledonia, they converted to being Believers and gave much of their wealth to the nearby tribes. On June 23, 1921, they gave birth to a son, Craig Boyd IV. The Boyds had been on vacation in Greece when the Second World War broke out and Craig III and Shiri were killed April 1941 in Thessaloniki by German occupying forces after being found to be Berringslanders and Jews. Craig Boyd IV joined the Berringsland Army in 1939 and served in North Africa and the Mediterranean. During the Battle of Greece, Major Boyd tried to contact his parents, but learned later that they were dead before his unit even landed in Greece. After the war, Craig incorporated the family business and sold most of the shares to First Nations investors. With the money from the stock offering, Craig IV purchased a Pub in Orson that served only Boyd Beer until it's sale in the '60s to a group of activists who turned it into a chain of naturalistic Pubs that closed after being found to sell Recreational Drugs. In 1968, Craig IV returned to the battlefields on which he had fought and met up with some of his comrades in arms and fell in love with one of his comrades' daughters who was born to a local woman. Craig IV and Lucille Atterberry were married on July 3, 1972 in Auckland, New Zealand. Craig worked as an airline pilot for Berringsland Airways while Lucille would work as a flight attendant on the same flights Craig flew. They had Graham Louis Boyd on July 1, 1979 in Orson, New Caledonia. The couple's plane went down on January 7, 1980, Lucille's first flight since giving birth. Education *1984-1997: Home Schooled *1997-2001: University of Sydney, Australia B.A. in Political Science *2002-2006: University of New Orleans, USA M.A. in Political Science *2007-2009: University of Helsinki, Finland Ph.D. in Political Science (Unfinished) *2010-2011: University of Adelford Ph.D. in Political Science Category:Assembly Members Category:Male Assembly Members Category:Members of Parliament Category:Members of Parliament